Truth and Consequences
by FayeValentine00
Summary: *** Part 3 is up *** Trunks and Pan are hiding their relationship but Vegeta spills the beans and he is not too happy with them. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am poor and own nothing so don't sue me. DBZ and DBGT belong to their rightful owners and i am just a fan

Truth and Consequences

By: Faye_Valentine00

You can contact me by either reviewing or emailing me at [Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1].

This is my first try at HTML format so I hope it works alright! This is soooooooo not my fav fic but I thought I would give it a shot and see if anyone likes the idea of a harder type of relationship! Let me know if you love it or hate it but please no flames unless you have valid reasons! :) Thanks, Sarah

One more quick note. The last T/P fic I wrote, someone who me back telling me that they think that T/P fics are a bit distrubing because of their age diiferance but I am here to tell you that I am a firm believer that age differences can work because I am engaged to a man 9 and a half years older than me and he is wonderful so hey... it can happen! Have faith! T/P rules! Okay... now on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Bulma lazily rolled over, shuting off her alarm before her husband woke up in one of his more crabby than normal moods. Quietly she crawled out of bed and pulled on some clothing. Amazingly, she was able to sneak out of the room without waking her sleeping prince. She tiptoed her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make her family thier breakfast. Once she had the eggs and the dozens of pancakes ready, Bulma made her round to awake the saiyans (full-blooded or otherwise.) 

She walked into Bras room quietly and brushed her daughters hair out of her eyes. As she gazed down at her daughter who was almost a mirrior image of her younger self, she could not help but smile. Her daughter was spirted and popular and beautiful and she knew it. But not to the point of annoyance. She had definetly always been daddys little girl although Vegeta would never admit it but no matter how stubborn he is or how opinionated he is, Bra could and still can get anything she wants out of him. Then Bulma realized that she really did have to wake her 19 yr old daughter up for college or she would be late. "Bra-chan... wake up, sweetie."

Once Bra was up and headed for the shower, she headed to Trunks' door. Now since her son was now 32, you would think that he could get himself up but he was and probably always will be a mommas boy in some way shape or form so Bulma still treated him as such. She knocked loudly on the door as though she were trying to wake the dead. "TRUNKS! GET UP or you'll be late to Capsule Corps!"

She heard a shuffle from inside that room and then Trunks poked his head out the door. "Thanks Mom. I'll be out in a bit." He looked a lilte nervous but Bulma just assumed that it was because he was tired but as soon as he went to shut his bedroom door, a hand came out of no where and pushed the door wide open. "Where is she?"

Trunks sucked in a huge breath of air as Vegeta looked straight into his sons face. "Wh-who?" He knew his father was not that stupid if he had already picked up on her ki but he hoped that his father would just let it go.

"Vegeta. What are you talking about? And when did you get up?" Bulma looked at her husband in shock. Especially since he even acknowledged anyone before breakfast!

"Don't play dumb with me boy. I will go get her right now if you don't. You are just going to get everyone in a lot of trouble." It was obvious that there was not trace of anything but truth on Vegetas face and Trunks knew he was had and now they all had to face the music. After a long pause, Vegeta made his way into the room followed by Bulma who was still really confused. "Fine boy. I will get her myself." But right as Vegeta was making his way to the bathroom door it opened and Bulma nearly passed out.

"PAN!!!! What are you doing here?" Bulmas question was stupid considering the circumstances but what else could a mother say. Pan stepped out of the bathroom in a long buisness shirt (It hung at about knee-level) that belonged to Trunks. She had a sort of sheepish smile on her face but she wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Good morning." Pan smiled to Vegeta and Bulma but when she looked at Trunks, he could tell that there was a hint of fear in those beautiful eyes. After a long slience and a stare down between Trunks and Vegeta, Pan could not take it any longer. "Vegeta."

There was the distant sound of a low growl that came from Vegeta before he turned to her. She knew he was mad and that was not the best time to mess with him but she had to get an answer to her question. "How long have you known and why did you wait till today to say something to us?" She stared at Vegeta now with the same intensity that he was showing to her. She had learned long ago to never show Vegeta a weakness because he was always able to us it as an advantage and that is why she had always loved to train with him. He did not hold punches and that is what made her confident that he would be straight with them. He must have had a reason to interfer now.

"6 months." Vegeats words were cold and simple.

"Why now?" Her nerviousness was starting to get to her now because she used a little too much challange in that last statement and that set Vegeta off.

"WHY?! I do not have to answer to any BRAT but if you must know, it is because I don't want to see my son end up with the spawn of one of Kakkotos' brats! You are too close to bonding and you are far to young for that...." Vegetas rant went on and on but Pan did not hear anymore. All she could hear over and over in her head was "I don't want to see my son end up with the spawn of one of Kakkotos' brats!" She and trunks knew that thier parnets wouldn't most likley not take it too well considering the large age difference and the difference of social status in the eyes of thier peers but Pan have never thought it would come down to a battle of the saiyans. She had thought that maybe Vegeta would accept her aside from her family but it was now very clear that all he would ever see her as was Gokus grandaughter and Gohans daughter.

When Pan snapped back to the real world Bulma was yelling at Vegeta to back off and Vegeta kept telling his "woman" to stay out of it. That was when Trunks finally broke in. "EVERYONE STOP NOW!" Trunks did not stand up to his father very often so Pan knew that what he wanted to say was important and they should all listen. "Mom, Dad. I love Pan and we want to be together and that is how it is. Dad... if you do not like it, I am sorry but this is how I choose to live my life." Pan heart skipped a beat. She knew that he loved her because he showed her everyday but he never actually said it and now he had. And in front of his father no less! She saw Trunks pale a bit as Vegetas ki began to raise dangerously high but suddenly all the tension in the room was halted when they heard a voice at Trunks door.

Bra stepped in looking more angery and confused then the rest of them combinded. "PAN?! Whats going on here?"

Next time:

How are Videl and Gohan going to feel about the sitsuation? Will the relationship between Trunks and Pan be able to last through all the obsticles that they are going to have to face or will they be torn apart before they even get a chance to begin? Read on and see.

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	2. Vegetas reasoning

Disclaimer - (see chapter 1. I am too lazy to type it again! :) )

Please review or contact me at [Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks for all you kind words and responces to the first part of this story so I guess I will write more! :)

Truth and Consequences Part II

By: Faye_Valentine00

Bra entered the dead silent room slowly. Her face was a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion as she looked first to her parents and then her brother and Pan. "What is going on?" She looked to her brother, then to Pan. Her eyes going back and forth between the two, searching for an answer.

Pan stood there speechless, her eyes welling with tears. Bra was her best friend and she did not want her to find out like this. She wanted to explain everything to her right there but she knew that Vegeta was not going to allow that right now. His ki had lowered since Bra entered the room but it was still dangerously high. That was when Trunks reached out and placed his hands on Bras shoulders, staring her right in the eyes. "I am sorry that you have to find out like this but it is time everyone knows. I love Pan and we want to be together. Please accept that and forgive us for not telling you sooner." 

Before Trunks even finished speaking, Bra had begun to cry. The second he said the word love, Bra melted. She had honestly given all hope up of Trunks finding a wife. Pan has always liked him but now they were together for real and happy and that was when it hit Bra and she turned to her father. "So what is the problem? They are happy and in love." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked to father fearlessly knowing that she and her mother were probably the only two safe people in the room when it came to Vegetas rage.

Vegetas low growl was really begining to unsettle Pan and without even realizing it, Trunks came and stood beside her protectively as if he could read her thoughts. "BRA! Stay out of this! You do not understand. None of you do and you are going to ruin everything. If you bond, it means for life and none of you are ready for that!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Bra shot back at her father angerly. "They are in love! NO ONE CAN TELL THEM WHATS RIGHT AND----" She was cut off when he father, who had remained quiet and slightly stunned at his daughters words, snapped. He had been surpressing his emotions so much that all the pent up frustrations caused him to go super saiyan. That was when Bra realized that she had gone to far.

"Vegeta, Please stop." Her voice was quiet but forceful enough to get everyones attention. Pan quickly stepped out of Trunks reach so he could not hold her back and she walked right up to Vegeta. "If you are going to be this mad, I would like an explanation."

"So would I!" His wife stepped next to Pan, speaking up again. "What is SOOOOOO horrible that you have to go and make everyone miserable?!"

"FINE!" Vegeta powered down and stared angerly at them all. "If the two of you bond, it means forever. If one of you leaves, it means death. If you hurt the other, it will be just like hurting yourself. Last night you almost bonded. I do not want my son to be bonded to the granddaughter of a third-class loser like Kakorrot!"

Bulma sighed outloud when Vegeta said the word bonded. She had not really thought about it in a long time but he was right. When they had first gotten into a relationship, Vegeta had tried to run away but their own bond brought them back together when they nearly died from being apart. The one thing that angered her was the fact that apparently Vegetas whole reasoning for this mess was the fact that he did not like Goku, at least not as his equal. She was about to respond when Pan beat her to it.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Vegeta with a more hateful look than Trunks had ever seen and he could tell that her ki was also extremly high and that was the only thing that kept him from attacking his father. "I am so sorry that I can not live up the expectations that you have for your son." The more she spoke, her eyes began to change from anger to sadness. "I love him and I want to be with him. I will never pretend to understand why you have always just thought of me as "the spawn of Kakorrots brat" but I don't care. Sniff You are not going to stop us." Tears had stopped flowing as she made that last statement that was meant to be a challange but instead Vegeta did not attack her, in fact he looked fairly calm about it.

Vegetas ki was begining to stablize as he looked back and forth to Trunks and Pan who had both defended themselves and their relationship strongly despite his obvious anger. Maybe they would make it. He would never admit it to any of them but he was honestly impressed by their guts. He'd just have to leave it up to Gohan to see if they would really be able to make it. Gohan was probably going to be a bigger challange to Trunks then he had been and that would tell them the truth. "At least she has more guts then Kakorrot!" With that he turned around and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. It was his way of giving in without actually having to say okay.

Bulma, Bra and Trunks all began to laugh when Vegeta left the room and that made Pan mad. She looked at them all angerly, still wiping her eyes dry. "What is so funny?"

Trunks walked over to Pan, wrapping his arms around her protectivly, still laughing. "I am sorry. I forget that you don't know my dad as well as us. Lets just say that that was my fathers way of approving. YOU actually convinced him. I am very proud of you." He leaned down and kissed her lips so gently. Pan felt a chill run all the way up her spine as she returned the kiss. When she opened her eyes and the kiss was broken, they both realized that Bra and Bulma had left the room and closed the door behind themselves, leaving the two alone. "I meant what I said, you know."

"Whats that?" Pans eyes shone loving upon her beautiful purple haired saiyan.

"I love you."

"And I love you... but you know what? We should go tell my parents before your father does."

They both laughed then as they were about to go get breakfast then get ready, they looked at each other in shock. Neither had really been worried about their wardrobes at the time but now they realized what they were wearing. Trunks was just in his boxers and Pan in one of his long dress shirts. That was it. "Oh Dende!"

"What?" Trunks was chuckling though because he knew what she was thinking

"Your father, VEGETA- prince of the saiyans- of all people, saw me dressed like this!" She had to laugh too though. "Dende I hope he doesn't tell my father." After they got dressed, they headed down to breakfast and since Bulma gave Trunks the day off of work, they made their way over to Gohans house.

NEXT TIME

Gohans reaction (and Videl and Gotens) Is Trunks gonna live?

OKAY OKAY... I know that I said that Gohan would be in this part but I lied and changed the story slightly so sorry and I promise to get part 3 out faster!

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	3. The reaction of the Son family!

Okay everyone! I am really sorry that this took so long to work on but I got side tracked with my first Escaflowne fic but now I am back and pretty happy with this chapter. I hope you like it! Also this is to all the authors who inspire me to work harder to get my stories up to the quality of thiers!

Love ya all... email or Please REVIEW and tell me what ya think. 

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

Sarah

Truth and Consequences Part 3

By: Faye_Valentine00

Trunks and Pan flew to Gohans home as quickly as possible, hoping to get there before Vegeta could get in contact with him. Pan looked over at Trunks, who was white as a sheet and reached over to embrace his hand. He offered her a small and not very reassuring smile that pained Pans heart slightly. It was her fault that Trunks was so worried. She was confident that her father would not kill Trunks but she was not too sure how far he would go.

The couple stopped in the air right above Pans home and Trunks sucked in his breath, preparing himself for the worst but that was when he flet a soft hand clasp his shoulder and spin him around.

"Trunks... I-I do love you." She spoke softly as she met his eyes. She sucked in her breath waiting for his reaction since it was only the second time she had ever said it to him but she wanted to make sure that he knew that she meant it.

For the first time in her life, she saw Trunks get teary eyed from raw emotion and he without any warning, reached over and pulled Pan into him embracing her tightly. After a few minutes, when he lossened the embrace long enough so he could look into her eyes, Pan could see a tear fall down his cheek. "Oh Panny. I love you too. I should have told you so much sooner then today but I was so very afraid of losing you. I did not want to scare you away."

She smiled and gently kissed his nose like a child. "We have been "together" for 6 months now, and you have "shown" me ever night." She winked evily at him and he could not help but start to laugh. Their lips met softly until Trunks finally realized where exactly they were and ended the kiss abrubtly. Gohan had to know that they were already there.

"We should go in."

Pan nodded her aggrement and they landed softly in front of Pans door. Videl opened the door before they even got a chance to reach for the knob. Pans jaw dropped but she recovered nicely. "Good morning Mom!" She rushed over and hugged her mother and that was when Videl broke the news to the happy couple.

"Pan, you know I would support you in everything that you wish to do in life and I am very happy for the both of you. She winked over to Trunks who was suddenly as white as a ghost. "But... your father found out about your relationship about... 4 months ago and it has taken everything in my power to keep him from confronting Trunks about it. Just be calm guys and I am sure everything will be okay. Videl walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug of reassurance. Then she turned to Trunks with a big smile on her face. "You take care of my baby okay?" Then much to the surprise of Trunks and Pan, Videl gave Trunks a hug as well.

After a moment of hesitation, Trunks returned the hug from Videl. "I will. I promise."

"I've know you forever Trunks Briefs, or at least since you were 7, so don't you dare lie to me or you will have to deal with Gohan, me and MY FATHER... MR. SATAN!" She gave him this cheesy semi-serious but mostly joking look that made all three of them burst out laughing.

"You have my word, Videl-san." He smiled to her as they follwed her into the house and towards Gohans study. They stopped at the door to the study and that was when Trunks felt a hard hand on his shoulder. "Trunks?!"

Knowing the voice, Trunks turned around to see his best friend not looking to pleased. "My niece?! I knew you were with somebody but my NIECE?!" His voice and ki were getting higher by the second.

"Uncle Goten! STOP IT! If you want me to truely be happy, then leave Trunks alone!" Pan spoke in such a harsh tone that Goten felt as if he had been slapped.

After a moment or two, Trunks broke the silence. "Goten, your friendship means the world to me and it always has, but I am in love with Pan, your niece. Can you appreciate that?" Trunks knew Goten had always had a thing for his sister and he even suspected that they were having a fling of thier own so he prayed that Goten would understand.

Gotens eyes flared but he no longer had the words to speak because he did understand what Trunks was saying and if he truly did love Pan, then he could never step in the middle of that. But he was still going to brood, at least for a while and that was when it happened.

Goten looked up ans Pan and Trunks saw his face pale slightly and that was when Trunks felt the ki of the unvierses strongest fighter behind him. He wanted to just turn and run but he knew it woul do no good except to hurt Pan and that was something that he had vowed never to do.

Videl, Trunks and Pan all turned to see Gohan standing right behind them. It was the first time either Trunks or Pan had ssen Gohan without his glasses in a while and that in itself was unnerving. It was obvious that he was struggling to keep his ki low as he began to talk. "Do you truly love her?! Because if you did truly love her, why wouldn't you be HONEST and tell her FAMILY how you really felt?!"

Pan could have cut the tension in her hallway with a knife. She had to do something. "Dad, you don't understand. We truely do love each other. We just wanted to be sure of what we really wanted before we got our families involved and..."

She was cut off by a completely frustrated and hurt looking Gohan, who was being comforted by his wife. "But your age... and he is the President to one of the most successful businesses in the world and you are barely in in college and..."

Finally Trunks broke in with the most reassuring smile he could muster up. "Gohan, Videl. I know it may look bad from the outside but I swear that I will never let anything happen to your daughter. I always swore that I would be the eternal bachelor but your daughter changed me. I love her and I always will. Please allow me to marry your daughter and spend the rest of my life with her." His look was now one of pleading as he looked for thier reaction but they were both looking at Pan. Gohans in pleasant surprise and Videl looking happy as a clam.

Pans mouth had dropped open, as had Goten who was standing right beside her. What did he just say? Did he just ask my father if he could marry me? All she could think is that she had to have heard him wrong but then Trunks turned to her with hope in his eyes.

"That is, if it is okay with you."

It took a moment to register what he was saying until, in front of her parents and uncle, Trubks git down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Pan... will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked to her uncle who was smiling and was obviously happy with the idea of thier marrage. Then she looked to her parents. Her mother beamed with happiness and her father actually looked relieved that this was the outcome of the day. Then she looked back to Trunks who was waiting patienly for her answer.

"Of course!" He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed a deep kiss until they heard Gohan growl a bit. "At least he proposed. We can talk more about this later." Although Gohan was thrilled that his daughter was going to be happy... and married, he had to get some space before he did something he would regret since he still was annoyed with the kids. With that he smiled at the two and headed back to his study, closing the door behind him.

Pan and Trunks were glowing, especially since the worst was over. Both fathers had given grudging approvals but they knew it was not over yet. That was when they looked over to Videl and Gohan who looked like 2 cheerleaders after they had just won the championship game.

"Oh I am so happy. My baby is getting married. And don't worry about your dad sweetie. I will deal with him. Tomrrow we're going to visit your grandmother to tell her the good news and the three of us and Bulma and Bra are going to start planning!"

"Already?!" Trunks and Pan said in unison.

"Of course. Chi-chi would never forgive me if we did not start on it right away."

"Alright!" Pan was glowing and so was Trunks and that was when Goten jumped in and bear hugged his niece and best friend.

"Goten. UNCLE GOTEN! I can't breath!" Pan screamed when she thought she was about to suffocate. When he let them go, he to was beaming.

"Sorry Pan-chan but I am so happy that Trunks finally did it. He has only talked about you non-stop for the last 8 years or so!" Trunks hit Goten looking slightly embarrased but all three of them had to laugh. They all headed to the living room and spoke until late in the night but tomorrow was the day Pan was dying for! Shopping for her wedding!

Okay everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is shopping. I am planning my own wedding right now so I am an expert on this wedding shopping stuff so I think the next one should be pretty funny. It will also have the private talk between Trunks and Gohan in it so stay tuned and be sure to let me know what you think either in email or REVIEW!

Love ya

Sarah

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



End file.
